japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Kiyama Hiroto
Kiyama Hiroto (基山 ヒロト) is one of the supporting main characters in the original Inazuma Eleven series. He was the captain and forward of The Genesis in season two. But in season three he was a forward, and midfielder of Inazuma Japan. He reappeared in the Inazuma Eleven GO anime as Kira Hiroto (吉良 ヒロト). Background Kiyama Hiroto was born on the day of September 16th as an orphan. He is shown to be a very kind caring person, especially to his adoptive father and adoptive older sister. Including to the rest of his friends from Ohisama En. Personality When he first appears in the anime series, he seems to be a mysterious and shy young person, as he secretly kept watching the soccer matches and training going on in Raimon. But later on he is shown to be a caring person especially for his father, his older sister and siblings. In episode 61, when his father told him to release the limiter, in which is a device to hold back the power they have actually gained through training, he hesitated and didn't seem to want to do it. If the limiter was released, it would grant the person's body a lot of inhumane strength, but would result in cramping of the muscles and other physical discomforts which could kill them, to in which Hitomiko related to, by stating that "their bodies will break until their insides fall apart". Hiroto refused to use it as it would hurt his teammates' body. Because of his hesitation, his father made Ulvida the captain for the second half of the soccer game against Raimon high. Later on when he comes into Inazuma Japan he is shown to be very kind hearted. For example in episode 100, he happily promises Kogure to go camping with everyone someday, as there are some nice places for camping in Liocott Island. He also showed his kind and gentle personality when Hijikata, Endou and Kidou tried to help The Kingdom into playing their real soccer. They sneaked in Garshield's mansion, and stole the data from his main system computer about the plan to take over the world. Appearance He has bright dark red crimson hair, light fair skin, thick eyebrows and bright teal eyes, with a very pale skin tone. In his first appearance, he wears a long sleeve orange jacket, with a dark purple shirt beneath, and had his red hair straight with one bang in front of his face. When he first appears as the captain of The Genesis his hair is raised up except for the bangs. In season 3, his hairstyle changes yet again. It is more uneven than the earlier hairstyles but still has the one bang infront of his face. Kiyama's first hair style is similar to Kira Hiroto's style. When he was younger his hair was shorter and wore white shirt, green jacket, light green trousers and gray shoes. In the Inazuma Eleven 3 games, Hiroto's casual outfit is not like what it is shown to be in the anime, but it was a dark purple striped t-shirt, with a short sleeve orange unbuttoned t shirt on the outside, serving as a jacket. This outfit was shown in the fifth ending of the original series. Hiroto Kiyama's main Inazuma Eleven GO outfit as an adult is revealed to be a dark gray suit jacket with a white collared light blue shirt underneath. This is fitted with white pants, and brown colored shoes. Hiroto's hair has now changed into a different hairstyle, and it is darker in color. He now notably wears narrow eye glasses with a black frame. He also got a healthier skin tone. Abilities Space Penguin Grand Fire Last Death Zone Cosmic Blaster KAMAKURA D Ryuusei Blade Supernova Photon Flash Southern Crosscut Ryuusei Blade V2 The Birth Tenkuu Otoshi Scissors Bomb 真 Planet Shield Chouwaza! Boost Glider V3 Tenkuu Otoshi V3 Konshin! Round Spark Extend Zone Critical! Endless Summer Long Shooter Aggressive Beat Kiku Ichimonji Assist! Big Bang Ryuusei Blade V3 Ryuusei Blade V4 The Birth 'Inazuma Eleven (Anime)' Season 2 In the anime Kiyama Hiroto made his debut briefly during the match of Raimon against Epsilon at Manyuuji's school, but when Kira Hitomiko looks to where he was, Hiroto wasn't there anymore. He first appears as the captain of The Genesis, Gran. He watches most of Raimon's matches secretly, and was first fully introduced in episode 36. In episode 44, after watching Raimon's match with Yokato, he asks Endou if he would like to play soccer with he and his team. Endou becomes surprised and asks when Hiroto had started to play soccer, but then he just ignores it and says that the match will be held at Yokato's field on the next day afternoon. When they arrive at the destination to start the match, it was revealed that his team is The Genesis which is one of the master rank teams of Aliea Gakuen. In episode 45 he along with his teammates had a match against Raimon. During the game Hiroto played without any effort, and was able to score easily against Majin The Hand even without using a hissatsu. When the score was 20-0 to his team, Hiroto used Ryuusei Blade to end the match, which causes Kazemaru and Kurimatsu to leave the team by fear and Fubuki to become unconscious and seriously injured. He then becomes curious about Endou and his way of soccer. He is surprised when even a calm and cool person like Gazel is so pumped up and interested to play against Raimon and Endou. In episode 60, his team fights against Raimon once more, where he quickly made his first goal in the match with Ryuusei Blade, breaking through Tachimukai's Mugen The Hand (although in the game, he stops it with Majin The Hand). In episode 61, as Tsunami helps Tachimukai to rise up again, Hiroto asks to Endou if he finally had understand who is the stronger before return to his teammates company. Later on, as the Raimon's captain said to him that his soccer was wrong and only with hard work someone can be really good at soccer, he asks if this is true, claiming that The Genesis is the strongest team. Despite this, after a long fight Raimon finally beats Hiroto and his team by 4-3, and following the after the match, it is revealed that his name is not actually Hiroto, as it's the name that belongs to his father's deceased son. Later in that episode, he is taken back to somewhere by the police along with the other surviving Aliea Gakuen students and Coach Hitomiko. Season 3 Hiroto was called in by coach Hibiki along with his best friend Midorikawa to be one of the few chosen to become one of Inazuma Japan's members. He was placed in team A, which is Endou's team. During the match he scores the first goal of his team (and season) with Ryuusei Blade. Hiroto was then chosen as one of the sixteen representatives of Japan. In episode 70, he is seen watching an eating competition between Midorikawa and Kabeyama, also along with him who are watching the fun little competition were Fubuki, Hijikata, Tsunami and Kazemaru. Later on, during the morning training, he and Kurimatsu were dribbled past by Kazemaru. After some time, he tried to make a goal with Ryuusei Blade, but wasn't able to pass through Endou's Seigi no Tekken G2. Later on, he thinks about Kudou. During the match against Big Waves, Hiroto is one of the Inazuma Japan's members who had the ball stolen from them by Box Lock Defense besides Kidou, Fubuki and Gouenji. After the match against Desert Lion, Hiroto is seen helping Midorikawa in his training, as the latter didn't consider himself as strong enough to play at FFI. During the match against Fire Dragon Hiroto managed to evolve his Ryuusei Blade to the V2 level and with it score the third goal for Inazuma Japan. In episode 89, Hiroto tried to score a goal against Knights of Queen, but his shoot was stopped by Galatyn. When Inazuma Japan was playing against The Empire, because of Endou's absence, he noticed that Inazuma Japan weren't doing their usual play as they were all trying to cover for Endou, Kidou, Fudou and Sakuma's roles by themselves. He helps the team connect their passes. He then takes over as temporary captain after Kazemaru gets injured and scores Inazuma Japan's first and only goal during the match, along with Gouenji and Toromaru with their new hissatsu technique, Grand Fire. In the match against Unicorn, he, along with Gouenji and Toramaru scored a goal with Grand Fire. When he was shooting, he had a captain mark on his left arm. In episode 100, he practices in the woods to try to become more flexible as he thinks that his dribble wouldn't be effective against Orpheus's defense. Later, he runs into Kogure, who was running from Someoka after Kogure had pranked him. They have a practice match against two kappa looking boys which helps him develop the flexibility he needs in the match against Orpheus in order to break through its defense. In episode 112, Hiroto helps Endou, Hijikata and Kidou sneak into Brazil's area. He transferred data about Garshield into his pendrive from the main database to hand in to the police. In episode 121, some days before the match against Little Gigant, Fubuki requests Hiroto and Kidou to perform a hissatsu with him, to which they agreed. In episode 123, as Gouenji made the kickoff, he receives a pass from Someoka and proceeds to pass to Kazemaru. He later on tried to score a goal with Ryuusei Blade V3, but it was easily blocked by Rococo's God Hand X. After Endou perfected God Catch, he brings out his new hissatsu Tenkuu Otoshi and scores against Rococo, giving the first point to Inazuma Japan. Later he, Fubuki and Kidou used their new hissatsu technique, Big Bang and scored another point against Little Gigant. After winning the FFI, he is lastly seen reunited with Midorikawa, Saginuma, and his sister - Kira Hitomiko - in the Inazuma Eleven series. 'Inazuma Eleven Go (Anime)' In the anime Hiroto made his reappearance in episode 40, where it is shown that he is also a member of Resistance along with Midorikawa. It is mentioned that he is the president of the Kira Company, that is also the reason why he changed his name to Kira. In episode 41, he and Midorikawa are seen having a reunion with the other members of the Resistance about the top secret project of Fifth Sector, "Dragonlink". In episode 42, he is called by Midorikawa, who's says that he had discovered what is the Dragonlink's project. He is later on seen driving to the Amano Mikado Stadium along with Midorikawa to warn Endou about Dragonlink, stating that the project is terrible. In episode 43, he is seen watching the second half of the match between Raimon and Dragonlink along with Midorikawa, Fudou Akio, Kabeyama Heigorou and Kazemaru Ichirouta. Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin (Anie) Kiyama Tatsuya along his teammates from Eisei Gakuen gathered at the stadium where the ceremony announcing members of Inazuma Japan was about to start. Midorikawa Ryuuji was a little bit nervous and Kiyama stated that fumbling around here wouldn't help now. He was selected as a midfielder of Inazuma Japan, together with Kira Hiroto and Saginuma Osamu. Tatsuya was very happy that he could play again with Hiroto in one team. All players gathered later to celebrate their selection and went to Kawaguchiko Sports Center where they supposed to stay and train during the preliminaries. On the next day coach Zhao Jinyun prepared for the team special training with an unexpected guest Clario Orvan from the Spanish team Barcelona Orb. He faced with 18 players without any problems and scored a goal with his incredible technique Diamond Ray. Clario noticed that they improved their abilities, what's more he saw one of them practicing and was really impressed. He left leaving the team depressed and unbelieving what just has happened. When Gouenji Shuuya told that Clario's intention wasn't to scare them but see how serious they were, Tatsuya understood that it was some kind of test or lesson for them. Restraining them would only make them stronger. In the evening Tatsuya along Haizaki Ryouhei, Inamori Asuto, Hiura Kirina and Fudou Akio went to buy some ice cream for their coach. To their surprise they met a young boy who introduced himself as a Mutekigahara Fujimaru and attacked them with the ball. He made fun of them as a Japanese national team and promised that he would destroy them. As he said, he did and beat all of them in a blink of an eye, playing rough. When coach Zhao showed up, Mutekigahara disappeared, leaving them confounded and angry. The first match in the Asia preliminaries was against Korea's Red Bison. Both teams were considered equal level, so everything in the match depended on their abilities. When Red Bison started to play rough, Tatsuya was angry about their strategy and Kidou Yuuto stated that despite this their skills were real enough. Right after Korea quickly scored the first goal but it was like on the edge of foul. During the match Tatsuya and the other players understood that their fight with Mutekigahara could be useful because they were able to predict the opponent's moves and avoid rough plays. Soon Inazuma Japan scored the first goal with new Gouneji's shot Last Resort. Their joy didn't last long when Gouenji got injured and had to leave the pitch. While Hiroto was warming up, Tatsuya approached him glad that they would finally stand on the same field together. To his surprise Hiroto and Haizaki started to compete each other. When they were fighting for the ball, Asuto managed to score the second goal for Japan. Soon after Korea tied but it was Inazuma Japan who won this match, after Hiroto and Haizaki shot the 3rd goal together. Before the next match with Australia, Inazuma Japan trained on their own since coach Zhao didn't get any information about their opponent. Tatsuya practiced with Hiroto and later watched his training with Haizaki. When he missed the goal Tatsuya asked what was wrong since the timing of his shoots kept getting quicker every time. Haizaki got angry and started to argue with Hiroto. Tatsuya told them to calm down and stated that they were teammates, not enemies. However they didn't get along and Haizaki left the training. Tatsuya were sitting at the bench during the match with Shining Satans. When Raimon Natsumi appeared before the team, benched players were very excited. Later she revealed that she has been investigating other teams and found out what were the Australian tricks. Tatsuya introduced himself to Natsumi and asked to tell about everything. Later they were shocked when she advised to the players to close their eyes while playing. It turned out that Australia used hypnosis to trick the opponents and it was the only way to avoid it. Inazuma Japan managed to score the first goal, but Australia still had an advantage with 3 points. Later Natsumi showed Endou Mamoru tree-colored dango which she brought as a souvenir from her journey. Tatsuya was wondering what was she doing. To their surprise Endou understood the secret message and finally managed to evolve his technique into powerful Fuujin Raijin Ghost thanks which he stopped Time Trance. Tatsuya stated that only reason that Natsumi brought earlier those dango as a souvenir, was to help Endou. When Asuto got hit by shot, that was intended for Ichihoshi Mitsuru, players on the field and those who were sitting on the bench were deeply shocked. After the match resumed Hiroto and Haizaki scored the 5th goal and Inazuma Japan won this match. Later in the locker room Kidou told the team about Ichihoshi being traitor and asked them to help eliminate him from the team. They were listening these revelation in disbelief but accepted Kidou's plan. Unexpectedly he was accused of doping when FFI administration bureau employee found prohibited drugs in his locker. Before the next match witch Uzbekistan's team Eternal Dancers Tatsuya and the other players underwent special training prepared by their coach which was a relay race. Later, as the result of misunderstanding, Endou was arrested and Zhao informed the team who would be the goalkeeper in the upcoming match. When he selected Nishikage, Saginuma was confounded and Tatsuya calmly put a hand on his arm, smiling meaningly. Inazuma Japan started the match being in low spirits. They quickly lost first goal, and soon after the second one, watching this in disbelief. Unexpected return of Nosaka Yuuma immediately raised the team's morale and improved their play. Nosaka entered the field and Tatsuya was benched for the second half of the match. Neither rough Uzbekistan's plays nor Ichihoshi's double game couldn't stop Japan's counterattack. They quickly tied and later gained another 2 points when Eternal Dancers sustained serious injuries, after Japan used their tactic Grid Omega version 2.0. When Endou left the arrest, the team gathered at the briefing and coach Zhao explained them what was The Orion Foundation, confirming Ichihoshi's identity as their spy. Tatsuya understood that players who behaved strangely during their previous matches were in fact those from the Disciple of Orion. Later Endou revealed to his teammates the true about Ichihoshi's past. Tatsuya stated that Ichihoshi was unable to go against the Orion's orders because they took care of him when he was alone, after he lost his father and brother in the car accident. To their much surprise Iwato Takashi admitted that Ichihoshi had a younger brother who was ill and that was the real reason why Ichihoshi cooperated with Orion. In the face of these facts the team decided to help Ichihoshi. The team gathered to practice before their next match with Arab no Hinotori Gundan. Nosaka and Nishikage conducted a training with a special device prepared by coach Zhao, thanks which they would be able to avoid rough plays and fouls. Later during the meal Ootani Tsukushi, Kino Aki and Mikado Anna enthused over Tatsuya's and Fubuki Shirou‘s meals which were perfectly composed to provide all necessary nutrients. During the match with Saudi Arabia Tatsuya was sitting at the bench. When at the beginning Kazemaru Ichirouta was attacked by the opponent's players and avoided their hits, Tatsuya along with Goujin got excited that their training proved more than effective. After the first half of the match ended, Japan took the lead with 1 point. When Ichihoshi broke down the team was trying to help him and Tatsuya explained that soccer business was very big now. Their probable winning in the tournament would be rewarded with a prize money and with that amount they would be able to fund Ichihoshi's brother surgery and pay money back, in case of lend from Hiroto's father Kira Seijirou. Later it was revealed that Ichihoshi's brother was dead and Ichihoshi behaved strangely because he had two personalities of both brothers. Despite his serious state the team decided to involve Ichihoshi in game. Later he managed to unite with his brother and was able to continue play, passing the ball successfully to his teammates, thanks which they won this match after Hiroto and Haizaki score the second goal for Japan. While Ichihoshi was going to leave the camp, the whole team appeared and convinced him to stay. It was revealed that the next Japan's opponent would be China. Coach Zhao met with all players and unexpectedly informed the team that his supporter Li Kobun was going to leave them. Later his true identity was uncovered as a Li Hao, Chinese forward, and to their much surprise Li admitted that in disguise was helping Zhao leveling up Inazuma Japan. Coach explained the team that he had a bigger goal besides the winning in the tournament which was destroying the Orion Foundation and free soccer. When Asuto and Ichihoshi suddenly disappeared, the team decided to look for the missing teammates. Hiura thanks to his investigative sense found a poster about trip to the waterfall in Fuji Forest. The description informed about the strange creatures called Kappa who might live there. It seemed that this information irritated Tatsuya who stated firmly that Kappa was only imaginary animal and didn't existed. Later when Ichihoshi and Asuto were found near the forest, they confirmed that Kappa was real, which excited Sakanoue but Tatsuya was speechless with shock. Before Inazuma Japan left for their next match with China, Kudou Michiya showed them a message from Zhao who explained that due to his health problems he wouldn't be able to participate in this match. Later the team understood that this situation wasn't something unusual since Zhao used to behave strangely before. However Tatsuya stated that they shouldn't be so casual about this since they played very important match and Kazemaru agreed with him, stating that they were now without the coach. Soon after they realized that Zhao joined the opponent's team. The match from the beginning was different, Chinese players according to their name Soccer Zatsugidan were using tricks to pass the ball. Tatsuya was trying to stop Li Hao using slide, but Li easily avoided it and later China quickly took the advantage with 2 points since Endou wasn't able to stop Li Hao's shot. When later Kudou decided to let Nishikage and Saginuma enter the field, everyone was shocked and barely understood what was going on. To everyone's surprise the three goalkeepers united their powers and created new mighty technique The Asura thanks which they blocked Chinese shots. Right after China used their new tactic Shourinji Kousoku Juuhachijin thanks which they disoriented Japan's team with an optical illusion and got through the defense line. Tatsuya was tricked by Shuu Chuna who easily passed him and ran further towards the goal. In the second half of the match Goujin replaced Hiroto on the field and China immediately used again their tactic Shourinji Kousoku Juuhachijin. This time thanks to Asuto's Inabikari Dash Japan broke Chinese strategy and Tatsuya along with Ichihoshi understood that illusions wouldn't work if they synchronized speed and movements with the opponents. Later Goujin astonished everyone with his marvelous shot Fire Lemonade Rising thanks which Japan scored the first goal. When the match resumed China used new tactic Minna de Jiangshi which completely paralyzed Japan's moves and Tatsuya was blocked by Tan Tanmin. Later with Mouko Shuurai Chinese team got through the Japan's defense and all players were pushed away. Both teams kept fighting, without any rest. At the end of the match, thanks to Nosaka's order, Tatsuya gathered with the others around Asuto. Their strategy was successful because Ichihoshi managed to break free and passed to Fudou who later tied 2-2. After Ichihoshi finished his analysis of Chinese team, Inazuma Japan used their new tactic The General and all players got direct instructions where to go and what to do. Tatsuya easily stole the ball from Zhou Xing and passed it immediately to Asuto. Later along with Kazemaru they cut Li's and Zhou's way who were trying to interfere their actions. Soon after Japan took the lead when Haizaki scored the 3 goal. Even the last Chinese attack wasn't enough effective to change anything and Inazuma Japan won this match. Later both teams thanked each other for the proper and honest fight and promised to play again one day. Inazuma Japan participated in a special send-off party held by the World Soccer Association. They gathered at the luxury ship and met there some Spanish players who were special guests. Spain was revealed to be the first Japan's opponents in the tournament. Before the departure to Russia for the FFI tournament, Tatsuya along with Hiroto and Saginuma visited Eisei Gakuen. The team and the coach gave them a warm welcome and praised for the winning in the preliminaries. Tatsuya ensured them that they were going to win also on the world stage. Later unexpectedly Kira Seijirou appeared and wished them luck, preparing unusual video with his presentation. During the flight to Russia Tatsuya was worrying about Hiroto because he was looking like he felt sick or scared of flying, shaking all the time. However Hiroto denied, stating that he was just excited about facing the world. When they landed Tatsuya kept asking if Hiroto was alright and he behaved like nothing happened before. Soon they met Spanish and American teams and when they went outside Froy Girikanan, the captain of Perfect Spark welcomed them warmly in a very specific way. What's more he revealed that they were not affiliated with Orion. When they finally arrived at Kazan Tatsuya told to Goujin that it was really warm here, unlike he warned them before. In the late evening they finally arrived at their campground in Kazan Soccer Center, where they met their physical trainer Sekiya Tomoari and the next day they began to train before the match with Spain. Thank to Sekiya everyone had to train with personalized exercise schedule, which should improve their individual skills. During the match against Spain Tatsuya was sitting on the bench. Spain quickly took an advantage with 2 points, which really shocked the team since Endou managed to stop Clario's Diamond Ray earlier. When the second half of the match started, Japan used a different tactic. Asuto clashed with Luther Fandam fighting for the ball and Hiura supported him from behind, protecting him before he fell. Tatsuya watched them with a smile, praising new tactic double block. When Endou used new technique Diamond Arm to stop Clario's shot, Tatsuya wondered whether it was Nishikage's Casting Arm. He was shocked when Clario attacked again Japan's goal and evolved his technique into Diamond Edge. The benched players got really excited when Japan tied 2-2, and now they were sure that Endou would protect the goal. What was their surprise when the match resumed and Bergamo Regult along with Luther used Twin Lancer to blind everyone and scored the 3rd goal for Spain. When Spain took the lead and figured out Japan's weaknesses, Gouenji stated that they analyzed Inazuma Japan even during the match and kept evolving, Tatsuya told that their will to fight was indeed terrifying. Finally Japan managed to tie with Spain when Asuto scored the 3rd goal with a normal shot. When Sekiya ordered free time for everyone after the training, Tatsuya decided to relax by reading books. Later Endou came back from Star Unicorn’s campground and revealed that the entire team was in the hospital after the match with Navy Invader. Tatsuya was angry and disappointed, he thought that they were going to have fair match against America. Later Aphrodi, the captain of Zeus, joined the team and proposed a mini game 4vs4. Tatsuya, Hiroto, Saginuma and Atsuya were pointed by coach to play against him. The match started and when Hiroto was blocked, Tatauya ordered him to pass the ball. He calmed down Hiroto, stating that all they needed was 1 point. Sekiya watched them playing, really impressed by Tatsuya's abilities as a midfielder. According to his words, he was able to unify the team from behind. Finally the mini match ended when Aphrodi scored the goal for his team. The match with Navy Invader began and thanks to their perfect teamwork they quickly scored the first goal. When Inazuma Japan tied 1-1, they unexpectedly used strange tactic Jiraigen. Tatsuya watched them in disbelief, trying to understand why they were running around and later lined up in two rows on both sides of the field. Soon Fudou was hit when he crossed the line of American half and Tatsuya was wondering what they were plotting against Japan. Later Hiura was pushed by two Navy Invader's players directly into the minefield and got hit like Fudou before, Tatsuya got angry. He shouted when Sakanoue got into a trap but in vain, he wasn't able to break free. Tatsuya felt helpless, he had no idea what they could do in that uneven fight. Later unexpectedly Nosaka along with Aphrodi revealed the team that they found a way to outsmart the opponent. When they destroyed small tornadoes on the field, Tatsuya was sure that now everything would change in their favor. The match resumed and Tatsuya was running towards Cobra to steal the ball from him. He easily passed him but it turned out to be another trap. Cobra and Hunter approached him fast and used clear wires to block his moves. Tatsuya got tangled and fell on the field. They watched him as if he was a snared animal. The match resumed and Tatsuya shouted at Asuto to watch out when Gentleman approached him, but Asuto was lost in thoughts and didn't react. Soon Navy Invader quickly scored an equalizer using their dirty trick against Endou. When unexpectedly Ichinose Kazuya, Domon Asuka and Mark Kruger joined Navy Invader, the game has immediately changed. All American players united their mind and heart in common goal and gathered around Ichinose as their leader. Tatsuya told Mansaku to mark Ichinose and Iwato to block Mark. When Ichinose passed to Cobra, Tatsuya already predicted it and intercepted this pass. Coach Zhao was satisfied with the decision of appointing Tatsuya as a defender. Sekiya once again praised Tatsuya for his abilities as a soccer player, he had everything that needed as a defender. In Saginuma's flashback Tatsuya was seen talking with Hiroto. The latter couldn't understand why he was going to play as a defender. Tatsuta told him that for a long time he's been thinking about what he could do to lead the team to victory. So he decided to play as a defender to strengthen Japan. The match was near to the end when America intended to score and Tatsuya rushed to block them, but suddenly he felt pain in his leg and stopped. Finally it was Japan who won with a score of 4-3, after Aphrodi shot again with God Knows Impact. Soon after the kick-off Russia quickly took the ball and Froy scored the first goal. When the match resumed Japan's team got new orders to apply super aggressive tactics. Tatsuya kicked the ball to Saginuma and they kept passing it with a high speed. Watching later perfect passes between Kozoumaru and Atsuya, Tatsuya stated that being like Gouenji, he achieved self-assured plays. When Kozoumaru scored the first goal for Japan, everyone was stunned with this incredible technique. Soon Russia counterattacked and with tactic Aurora Wave used tear gas against the opponent. The match resumed after Perfect Spark exchanged two players and As Inam got Japan's attention with his unusual movements which resembled Asuto. He used Inabikari Dash against Tatsuya and Mansaku to pass them and soon scored the second goal for Russia with Shining Bird. The team understood it was Asuto himself, manipulated by Orion dirty tricks. When the second half of the match started, Mansaku, Hiura and Umihara Norika tried to talk into Asuto. Tatsuya noticed their distraction and ordered everyone to focus on the game, warning Norika not to leave her position. However, it was pointless since they couldn't concentrate and Japan easily lost the ball. The situation on the field has changed when Kozoumaru eliminated Asuto, by hitting him with Fire Tornado. Everyone was shocked by his action but later they started to play properly. When Japan managed to tie 2-2 after Haizaki scored with Shark The Deep, Russia used Aurora Wave with sleeping gas. Tatsuya, Mansaku and Kazemaru were unable to move on time and Perfect Spark scored the third goal, breaking through Norika's Majin The Wave. Film Appearances 'Inazuma Eleven movie' In the first Inazuma Eleven movie, he came to the past during the Football Frontier finals to join Raimon, fight against the terrible team Ogre along with Utsunomiya Toramaru, Tobitaka, Fideo, Fubuki Shirou and Kanon at the 10 final minutes of the game. During the match, he made a pass to Kanon in order to score Neo Raimon's second goal. He and Toramaru were badly beaten by a shoot from Sandayuu Mishima. During the last minutes of the game Hiroto uses Ryuusei Blade to make a chain shoot with Kidou and Gouenji's Prime Legend in order to score the last and winning goal. 'Inazuma Eleven Go movie' Inazuma Eleven GO Vs. Danball Senki W Hiroto appeared along with his team, Inazuma Legend Japan, to play against Shinsei Inazuma Japan. He used Last Death Zone with Fubuki Shirou and Someoka Ryuugo to help destroy the scoreboard so that they could get rid of the LBXs. He later helped Endou Mamoru to use Great The Hand along with the other members. However, they later disappeared due to the purple energy created by Fran. Quotes * Relationships 'Endou Mamoru' 'Kira Hitomiko' Midorikawa Ryuuji Knownable Relatives *'Kira Hitomiko' (Sister) Trivia *His birthday is September 16. *He has a character song titled Starline. *He's the first character who broke through a goalkeeper's hissatsu with a normal shot, which was against Endou who was using Majin The Hand. *In episode 36 in the English version, it was mentioned that Hiroto's last name is actually Hunter. *In the Chrono Stone game, if you Mixi Max Hiroto (young or adult form) with Gran, you will get a recolour very similar to the deceased Kira Hiroto. *In the English version of Inazuma Eleven the Movie: The Invasion of the Strongest Army Ogre when Hiroto introduces himself he says "Previously from Genesis Academy". *He is the only character to have the most names/aliases in the series; Kiyama Hiroto, Gran, Kira Hiroto and Kiyama Tatsuya. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Takahiro Mizushima *'English' : Michael Pizzuto :all information on Kiyama Hiroto came from http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Kiyama_Hiroto Gallery HirotoKiraGO.jpg|Hiroto as an adult Category:Characters Category:Males